Fireworks
by gundam-heavyarms-1
Summary: Quatre prepared a New Years picnic, will this be the day he finally tells Trowa he loves him? 1x2 3x4


-clears throat- Meh, well, since you people hated my other fic, I made a New Years one, whether you like it or not, it's none of my concern, I will admit, albeit, that I do need to check my spelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre stood in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboard, he was packing food and other needed items to go on a picnic, today was the perfect day to do so, it -was- New Year's Eve after all. He put some paper plates in a small wicker basket, he then put some plastic utensils in as well, he didn't want to take actual utensils or plates, because he would end up having to wash them...and Duo would most likely break -something-.  
  
Duo bounced into the kitchen and hovered over Quatre, looking at what he was doing with his same, goofy smile, "Hey Quat! What'cha putting in the basket? Huh?"  
  
Quatre turned around, not alarmed at all at Duo's hasty entrance, "Packing the necessary items for a picnic...I thought that we could all go today," he calmly smiled.  
  
At that moment Heero walked in and quirked an eyebrow towards Quatre, "Are you going on a picnic?" his usual tone of voice never changed...it was doubtful that it ever would.  
  
Quatre smiled gently at Heero before nodding, "Yes, and...I was hoping that all of us could go,"  
  
Duo was about to yell out 'Yes, of course!' but Heero didn't let him, he put his hand over the braided boys mouth, "Actually, we have plans tonight, -don't- we Duo?" he looked at Duo seriously, carefully removing his hand.  
  
Duo blinked, they didn't, and Duo had no idea what was going on, but he went along with it, "Uh...uh yeah, sorry Quat, but Heero and I have stuff to take care of tonight..."  
  
Heero's right eye twitched, "Its not what you may think Quatre..." he shook his head, Duo always said things the wrong way...  
  
Quatre nodded slightly, a small chuckle following, "I know, Heero, you wouldn't do that."  
  
Heero sighed, at least Quatre thought well of him.  
  
"You wouldn't wait that long..." Quatre finished, a very small smile on his face as he finished packing everything safely into the basket.  
  
Duo burst out laughing, Heero, on the other hand, was not too happy about that last comment; he merely shook his head and dragged Duo out of the kitchen.  
  
Quatre sighed after they left, he had hoped that they could have all gone together on a picnic, they never spent enough time together...and to top that, Wufei was out on a mission for the Preventers, on New Year's Eve of all days, but as Wufei always said, 'Work before pleasure, people are depending on us.' Wufei was right; that work comes before pleasure, that meant it would just be him and Trowa, if he was lucky, Trowa might have something planned already...  
  
As if Trowa could hear Quatre's thoughts, he slowly, and quietly walked into the kitchen, gently placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
Quatre jumped slightly, that had startled him, he didn't expect anyone, and Duo wouldn't do that, he would just come out and say something. He turned and smiled when he say Trowa, his face brightening, "Oh, hello Trowa...um, do you have any plans today?"  
  
Trowa thought about it for a moment, "Not really, nothing I can't get to later, why?"  
  
Quatre's smile widened, "Because I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a picnic with me, I asked Duo and Heero, and they said they had stuff to do, so, could you come?"  
  
A slight twitching was apparent on the corners of Trowa's lips, as if a small smile was forming, "I'd be happy to,"  
  
Quatre laughed happily, and absentmindedly hugged Trowa; after a few seconds, Quatre realized what he was doing, he quickly let go, "Gomen,"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "It's ok, just tell me when you're ready to go, alright?"  
  
Quatre nodded, the smile still on his face, and a small, light blush apparent on his delicate features.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Quatre glanced at his watch, it was 7:00 o' clock now, he had everything packed, and he had changed into a light blue t-shirt and loose fitting jeans; he was ready for the picnic. He walked up the stairs and to Trowa's room; he gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.  
  
Trowa's voice could be heard inside, "Coming..." he opened the door and looked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre grinned happily and let his eyes scan over Trowa, he was wearing a wine colored long sleeved shirt, and tightly fitting khaki pants, he looked nice, albeit, Quatre could never tell Trowa that, he didn't want to be rejected, he wouldn't be able to deal with it.  
  
Trowa glanced over Quatre for a second before speaking, "Are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to go?" he murmured.  
  
Quatre quickly shook his head out of his day dreaming, "Gomen, lets go," he led Trowa out to his forest green Nissan sentra.  
  
Trowa walked to the passengers seat and sat down slowly, buckling his seat belt at the same speed.  
  
Quatre took his own seat in the driver's side and buckled up; he quickly started the car, and they were on their way.  
  
.:Back at the House:.  
  
Duo was sitting oh Heero's bed, watching his type some information on their last mission; he yawned boredly, "Why didn't we go with Quatre again?"  
  
Heero sighed, "Baka, this is the chance for Quatre to tell Trowa how he feels about him and visa versa,"  
  
"Oooh...well, what if they don't?" he quirked an eyebrow at his lover.  
  
"We gave them the chance, they just have to take it...I'm sure one of them will say -something-,"  
  
.:To Trowa and Quat:.  
  
The car ride was rather silent; Trowa just stared outside the window the entire way, while Quatre tried every once in awhile to try to talk to Trowa, but lost the nerve when he was about to.  
  
It was half an hour from their starting point until they reached the spot that Quatre deemed 'perfect' for eating and watching the fireworks later.  
  
Quatre and Trowa got out of the car simultaneously and Quatre unloaded the food while Trowa took out the blanket.  
  
Trowa looked over at Quatre, "Where should I put this?"  
  
Quatre looked up from what he was doing, "Oh, um...how about under that oak tree?" he pointed to a large oak tree fifteen feet away from Trowa.  
  
"Right..."he walked over to the tree and gently set the large blanket down, he wondered if it was big enough for him, Quatre -and- all of the food, well, they would find out.  
  
Quatre walked over to the blanket, the basket in hand, he sat down next to Trowa and began to place the food and utensils out in front of them.  
  
Trowa tried to help, but Quatre continually said that he could do it, eventually Trowa gave up and looked over the horizon, "When do the fireworks start?"  
  
Quatre looked over to Trowa and quickly finished placing the items, "In about twenty to thirty minutes, hat gives us enough time to eat, don't you think?"  
  
Trowa nodded and took a plate, beginning to put food on his plate.  
  
Quatre did the same, and they ate in rather companionable silence, much to Quatre's dismay, he had hoped that they could talk about -something-, he really didn't like the silence, it vexed him a bit.  
  
After eighteen minutes, they both finished, Trowa looked like he wanted to say something, but kept on holding it back.  
  
Quatre looked at his watch, it was three minutes until the fireworks were supposed to start, he looked at Trowa, this would be the perfect time to tell the pilot that he loved him, he just had to muster up the courage to do it.  
  
"T-trowa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Um...I, have something to tell you..." he fidgeted nervously with the blanket.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Two minutes until the fireworks.  
  
"...promise you won't be mad at me?"  
  
Trowa nodded, slowly, "I would never be mad at you,"  
  
One minute  
  
Quatre hesitated, but continued, "A-ai shiteru..."  
  
Trowa looked at him for awhile, but didn't answer.  
  
Quatre winced, that must mean that Trowa didn't feel the same way, which meant that Trowa didn't love him...that mea-  
  
The fireworks starting exploding into the air, Quatre didn't want to look at them, he was too distressed now, he was suddenly swept into the arms of the taller boy, "Ai shiteru, Quatre," was what Trowa said before he kissed his Arabian under the fireworks. 


End file.
